lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Gilligan
| name = Alexis Jasmine Gilligan | background = #fefdf9 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #050505 | fontcolor1 = #f6f5f1 | color2 = #620812 | fontcolor2 = #f6f5f1 | bodyfontcolor = #050505 | image = Tumblr_njoruoZiId1tcbg4eo5_400.jpg | width = 270 | age = 19 | gender = Female | education = Graduate | birthday = April 23, 1996 | address = 12 Aspen Street, Barfield | occupation = Cheerleading coach | relationships = Justin Nichols (December 14, 2014- ) | housemates = Parents & Chloe Gilligan | chars = Nadia Rey | about = Lexi was born in Barfield to Cameron Gilligan and Phoebe Tyler, when they were both just nineteen years old. She was born with an identical twin, but thanks to a mix up shortly after they were born, their parents never actually knew which twin was born first, even if Lexi's sister, Prue, would always claim that it was her. Still, Lexi's parents made the best of the situation and for a while they lived with Phoebe's parents until the could afford to support themselves independently. Lexi was put into dance classes when she was just four, after her parents noticed her getting restless and figured it might be good for her. She also started doing gymnastics at the age of five, before discovering she liked that more than dancing, and choosing to do that instead. While Prue was also offered classes, she instead preferred doing other stuff with her time, like playing dress-ups. Still she would get very jealous of Lexi whenever it came to her competitions, and usually wouldn't talk to her for a few days after them. Prue and Lexi's parents eventually got married in 2003, after being together for about nine years, with Prue and Lexi both walking down the aisle as flower girls. Lexi's quaint family life was happy, and on top of that, she'd even met some new friends at school, even if it meant she had to share them with Prue. Over time, she became more involved in her gymnastics, and when she got to high school, she decided to channel her talents into cheerleading, seeing as the school didn't have proper gymnastics equipment at the time. In late 2008, Lexi gained another addition to her family, a baby sister named Chloe, and Lexi and Prue both loved her dearly. Lexi's friends also loved her baby sister, which was especially great, after Prue had warned her that people don't like visiting friends houses with babies. Lexi continued through high school, occasionally getting interest from guys, but mostly ignoring it. Her sister, Prue, spent a lot of her high school years, manipulating and controlling Lexi, making sure she didn't do anything that she didn't want her to do, including dating guys she had a crush on. By her junior year, she had a fairly stable friendship group, of her, Prue, Nadia Rey, Kat Hastings and Rosalie King, with the addition of Dmitri Young after Kat got a boyfriend in 2013, although she was never particularly close with him. However, her senior year was when things really started to get shaken up. After Prue had started to become overly-controlling and easily-angered, she got into a lot of trouble, eventually ending with her getting suspended for punching someone and breaking their nose. Phoebe and Cameron didn't stand for this, and decided to place Prue into military school, and Prue quickly guilt-tripped Lexi into going with her. Lexi didn't completely hate military school, but she did miss her friends and family, and she knew Prue hated it, so she never bothered to argue with her. Eventually, Prue managed to get herself in more trouble and got kicked out of military school, bargaining with her parents that if they put her back in BHS, she'd be better behaved. Lexi went along with it and she ended up back in BHS, where her role as head cheerleader had been taken over by her friend, Nadia, in her absence. Lexi enjoyed being back into her routine, even if things had changed a bit, but as Prue got angrier, Lexi just stood by and let her complain and get her anger out, until she eventually tried to stand up to her and was called useless and stupid. Lexi was crushed by this, and went to her friends for support, only to find that they were much nicer to her than her sister had ever been, with Nadia even agreeing to tutor her. This sparked a rift between Prue and her friends, and Prue eventually decided to deal with it by dropping out, moving in with her aunt Kate and graduating via homeschooling, leaving Lexi behind. Lexi had trouble dealing without her twin around, but slowly became more conident, relied on her friends a lot more, and she even got into college, albeit in Texas, where her dad's father had taught for a few decades, and her grandmother found out that the local elementary school needed a cheerleading coach, and helped Lexi get a job there while she went to college. She moved to Dallas, Texas after graduating high school, and started living with her grandparents during the school year, but she made promises to her parents and friends to come back and visit during the holidays. | trivia = *She's very athletic and enjoys playing most sports in her spare time. She doesn't get overly-competitive, but she still hates when people underestimate her abilities. *She's most self-conscious about her intelligence, more than anything. She's always been able to catch onto sports easily, and moving around is a breeze to her, but theoretical topics where she has to sit still and listen have always been difficult for her to catch onto. *She's been dating Justin Nichols, the captain of her college's field hockey team, since December 14, 2014. The two met at a party, and even though he's three years older than her, they both get along really well. A lot of people seem to think that their relationship is really superficial and meaningless, but they both love each other a lot, and they still haven't had sex. | note = Lexi Gilligan is my precious bby and I will always hold a special spot in my heart for her. | fc = Ashley Tisdale | user = Minithepeanut}}